


Former crooks

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky/Loki/Scott being pals, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, beaten up, some Scott whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Set in infinity wars.Scott Lang is beaten up, helpless and thinking himself abandoned. An unlikely duo finds him.Scott Lang whump, Bucky and Loki being buddies. Because I love them.





	Former crooks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubbly88Tay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly88Tay/gifts).



Scott was crawling on the rubble, his eyes only half opened. 

He'd been thrown flying after an arduous fight with one of Thanos' lackeys. No matter what he tried, no matter how small or big he got, she always got the best of him, and beat him up pretty badly. Scott tried to continue, of course, the stakes were too high. If Thanos got got what he wanted, he would tyrannize the world, and everyone living in it. 

And he would be letting Cassie down. That was something he had promised he wouldn't do, and there was no way he would break a promise he'd done to his daughter. But the prospect wasn't all that good. He could hear the battle in the background, but everyone was too far, too far to see him, to help him, to do something about his predicament. He had been left out. 

It wasn't the other guy's fault, of course, he was sure that if they knew that he was there and needed help they would come for him... But his comms had been busted and who knew where the nearest Avenger was. The Captain and Stark had been snatched to who knew where, Thor and some of those space guardians were using some portals to get ahead with some plan that was supposed to give them an advantage... 

He was just a backing player, someone of lesser importance. Probably the others thought that he had gone home, back to his family while they sorted out everything. Thing was, Scott was tired of being overlooked – he really could offer so much, help so much, if only they just took him into account. His abilities could be very useful for a number of things, and not only that, he was also a smart guy, as smart Stark or Banner maybe (he didn't have four phDs mainly because he couldn't afford them, or being all that time in academia. You needed money and connections for those things, and Scott had neither). 

But people forgot about him, forgot that he existed and that he was even there. Half of the Avengers didn't even remember his name, most of the time, he was simply referred to as “Ant-guy”, “dude who shrinks” and one memorable occasion “small man”. So he'd gone off on his own, trying to help , trying to prove to the others just how much of an mark he could make. That he could be important, too. 

And maybe he could, but he needed someplace to rest and recover first. Someone to stop his bleeding, to dress his wounds, to get him some water.... He knew he was bleeding from the wound in his chest on his head, and he had some broken ribs. Probably other organs were broken too, or bruised at least. His head was swimming, and he felt just so terribly weak. Every time he tried to stand his arms failed him, and he fell onto the floor once again, and felt even worse. He was drooling onto the floor trying to convince himself to find strength no matter where, he had to, he had to help the others, he had to go back to Cassie, he had to...

The area had been evacuated, so there was no one around, no one there to hear him as he coughed on to the rubble, as he held a bloodied hand up to alert people of his presence. He had tried to call for help before, but his raspy voice hadn't caught the attention of anyone, and there he lay, alone, forgotten. With his luck, the first person to find him will be some ally of Thanos who would gladly finish him off. He had wanted to do much more.... 

He wanted to be there in the front row in Cassie's graduation, and help her find a good uni; had wanted to save the world one million times with Hope; had wanted to treat Luis and the others to some expensive fancy stuff for once in their lives. But this was him, and he always got the shortest stick. Even as a superhero, he was the forgotten, abandoned one. 

The one whose name people didn't know. 

As he was closing his eyes, Scott faintly heard some voices, but figured it was just his imagination, providing a nice thought of being rescued. 

“See? It's the guy that got giant in Germany, he's one of us!” the first voice said. 

“All right, then, I guess...”

But Scott didn't hear anything else as he drifted into oblivion. 

When he woke up again, four pale eyes were staring back at him. Great, he was seeing double. He was seeing twice a guy with longish hair, dark clothes and blue eyes, side by side. Only... one of the vision had a beard and a metal arm, and the other was like five times skinnier than beardy. And had no beard and darker hair. Maybe this was two people after all and his blow to the head hadn't been all that severe. 

“Hey, man. How are you feeling?” Beardy said, and there was something familiar bout him. “I'm Bucky, Barnes, Steve's... Captain Rogers' friend. And I don't know if you had the chance to meet Loki.”

Scott vaguely recalled a big fight between Thor and Stark, with the god angrily saying that Loki was good now and to not hurt him or imprison him or he might turn again, and Stark saying that he couldn't be trusted and that he wasn't going through that again... At which point Scott left the room and had a nice chat in the hallway with Falcon and some Valkyrie lady. So this was Loki... he looked less like a supervillain and more like a goth-emo singer, if you asked him.

“It's not a great rescue team, certainly, but Thanos' people won't find you here.” Loki said. “Mostly because they won't care to look, occupied as they are with the other Avengers and Guardians and superhero adjacent people.”

Scott just nodded and tried to sit up. He was still incredibly sore and quite dizzy, but at least all his wound had been dressed and he was no longer bleeding. He was in what looked like some sort of spa facility, in one of those beds for massages. 

“Nobody knows about this place but us, and a scary space blue lady who is getting us some supplies.” Barnes said. 

“Nebula is not so bad! She is certainly... angry, but you shouldn't be afraid of her. Thanos should, instead of wasting his time with that Vision.”

Scott half smiled. Never in a million years would he had imagined these two to be the people who found him, but they seemed nice enough. And the important thing was that he'd been found, that he could continue with his journey, continue helping others, continue being a father and a lover and a hero. Another chance to see the end of this fight, for victory and a better life without Thanos. 

He tried to get up, but it would seem that his body wasn't all that recovered yet. The room in front of him swam.

“I made some spells to heal your broken bones and the head trauma.” Loki said. “But you will need some hours to be fully healed. “You're welcome to stay with us for that time.”

“Thanks. To both of you, really.” Scott said, and he meant it. 

“Us former crooks have to help each other, don't we?”

They sure did. When your regular heroes are busy fighting for the very integrity of the universe, apparently you could count on not-totally-heroic-but-now-good people. 

“How did you find me?” Scott asked, sitting up. 

“I'll let Barnes fill you in while I get the ice cream.”

And so Loki left and Barnes told Scott about how they had been following some magical signature that led them to him. Not that Scott himself was magical, of course, but he had some energy that had attracted them towards him. Magic, of all things, had been what had saved him. No heroes, no science, no emergency services chopper. Just magic and the resolve of a former supervillain and a former brainwashed assassin. 

“But things are different now, aren't they? Nothing is black or white anymore. The laws turn against honest people, governments are corrupt and at the end of the day, sometimes crooks are the only people you can trust. And thanks for helping Steve and myself on that airport. What did you do, by the way? You don't look like an assassin or a secret agent.”

“I just stole stuff. Impressive things, mind you, not easy to steal, but... yeah.”

“Yes, he barely qualifies as a criminal.” Loki said, coming back with the ice cream and some bowls. 

“Hey!” Scott said, not sure why he was offended. “How is the battle going, by the way, how are the others, do you know?”

Bucky was the one that knew the most.

“Steve and Stark are still missing. That man, Strange, has been holding off some of Thanos' lackeys with his portals, but they keep coming back. We saw the Hulk a while back, but now we don't know where he is. Everyone is really scattered, which is not good, because we are more vulnerable like this... If we could get a hold of T'Challa, he has a lot of tech...”

“Wait.” Loki said, looking as Scott. “You have some engineering knowledge, don't you, Lang? Maybe, after you recover, with the machines we have here, your skills and my spells we could fashion some sort of magically guided communication device, get back together, maybe even retrieve the Captain?”

Bucky smiled at the thought, and Scott was happy that someone had remembered something more about him than “he becomes small”. He was being taken into account.

Scott drifted back into a healing sleep, while Bucky and Loki discussed team names. So far the choices were “the Redeemed”, “extremely attractive former felons” and “the problematic gang”. Maybe they weren't the main heroes, maybe their names would never be the ones that children chanted. Maybe there would always be people that disliked them for what they did. 

But they had a place in all those fights. 

And they looked out for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked!
> 
> Let's give Scott the fic presence he deservessssssssssssss
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
